It can be beneficial to provide regimen of exercise for livestock animals which is expected to increase muscle mass. Livestock animals can include, but are not limited to, cattle, sheep, goats, etc.
Increasing the muscle mass of livestock animals can assist in winning livestock competitions, such as 4-H competitions. Previously, livestock animals have been allowed to exercise where they graze free. However, Applicant is aware of no exercise machines which force animals to exercise on a consistent basis. Additionally, currently there is no practical way to provide personalized exercise regimes for individual livestock animals (based on the status of an animal's muscle mass or status of development) which can be increased or decreased over time in accordance with the needs of specific livestock animals.
Increasing a livestock animal's muscle mass can increase the eye appeal of the animal. Additionally, increasing the muscle mass tends to decrease the animal's fat content (e.g., normal fat percentage) resulting in a leaner and higher value cut of meat for the consumer and is believed to considered to be an advantage in increasing the value of the animal's carcass for ultimate sale. Additionally, increasing a livestock animal's muscle mass is believed to be an advantage to an exhibitor as the animal looks better.
While certain novel features which are shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”